Back to the Beginning
by danielsmith
Summary: What would happen if Dudley had not one, but four children who all turned out to be wizards? Not only that, but there is also a prophecy about them, but the only part they know is that they are quadruplet muggleborn wizards. Will Harry be able to help his nephews figure out what their future is?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It had been twenty-four years since Harry had killed Voldemort. And all was still well. That is until Headmistress McGonagall came to visit.

Harry was laying in bed with Ginny in Potter Mansion when he heard a knock at the door. Harry, not wanting to wake Ginny, got up and walked the thirty flights of stairs, mazed his way through the hallways, until he finally reached the front door. He knows that Ginny didn't like this layout for the house, but Harry was still a little paranoid. He didn't want to make it to easy for someone to kill him.

He answered the door. "About time, Mr. Potter." said an all to familiar stern voice.

"Won't you come in, Headmistress." Harry said.

She nodded her head in thanks and entered the house.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted.

The grumpy little house-elf appeared and bowed lowly to Harry, "What does Master Harry want Kreacher to do?"

"I want you to make a nice pot of tea. The headmistress and I will be in the sitting room. Thank you, Kreacher."

"Kreacher lives to serve Master Harry and his family."

With that Kreacher Disapperated.

Harry lead McGonagall through the maze of a house until they reached the sitting room. "I still don't understand why you made your house a maze? Especially considering..." McGonagall stopped talking.

Harry knew that she was going to say that the last maze he was in Cedric was killed, Voldemort came back, and he was nearly killed as well. It really didn't bother him, not any more.

Keacher broke the silence with his call for tea. Harry politely poured a cup for McGonagall and handed it too her. She took one sip of tea and then set it down. "I assume that you are wandering why I am here?"

"Actually not so much really?" Harry replied. He saw a confused look on her face as he looked up. "For the first seven years of my wizarding life, I was always called in, non-intentionally, to take care of something that literally no one else could. So I can assume that something has happened and you need my help to fix it."

"That is the case, Mister Potter."

"Please, call me Harry. We've known each other long enough that you can skip the formalities."

"Very well, Harry. I need you to deliever these four letters to four muggleborns. When you do so you will need to explain everything to them in a way that they can understand it."

"Why do you need me to do it, Headmistress? Why can't one of the teachers take care of it?"

"You will know why when you see who they are."

Harry looked down at the letters, but there were no names only addresses. "Headmistress..." Harry looked up, but she was gone.

Ginny woke up a few hours later and found Harry still sitting in the sitting room. She came and sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. "Good morning." she said.

"Good morning, honey."

There was a short pause as Harry simply held Ginny close to him. "McGonagall stopped by today." Harry said breaking the silence.

"What did she want?" Ginny asked.

"She wanted me to deliver these letters to four muggleborns."

"Why is she having you do that? Isn't that the job of one of the teachers?"

"That's what I asked, but she said I would know why when I got there."

"Well, then," Ginny said giving him a kiss on the forehead, "you better go take care of it."

"I wanted to see you before I left."

"Well, now you have." Ginny said as she got up and walked away.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ginny looked back at Harry, knowing he was hoping to snog for a while. "Nope. It will encourage you to come home earlier."

Harry watched her walk away. He loved it when Ginny did that to him. He grabbed the letters. All four muggleborns were at the same house so at least this would be easy.

Harry Disapperated to a field near the house that he was told to go to. He then proceeded to walk to the road and headed towards the town. He quickly found the house and walked up to the door. The house was very well kept. Harry was reminded of his Aunt and Uncle's house for some reason. That reason was given when the door was opened for him.

Standing in front of him was a huge man. The shape of the man made him look like a pig, all he needed was a tail. Of course, Dudley had been able to get rid of the tail.

Harry could hardly believe it. "Dudley?"

Dudley quickly closed the door and said, "Maybe you and I should talk first."

Harry nodded to his cousin and followed him down the driveway. They walked in silence for the longest time. "I never thought I would have wizard kids, either." Dudley said breaking the silence.

Harry nodded. He had thought no Dursley would have ended up with magical abilities, especially with Uncle Vernon in the family.

"Mum explained it to me though, back when I first found out that you were special." Dudley continued, "She said that she had been told that she could have wizard children, but that would be up to her and her future husband. Then she met Dad and told him the truth. Dad wanted nothing to do with wizards or witches and he told her that. Mum, she agreed, especially seeing what magic could do to a family. So when Mum got pregnant with me, Dad's Muggle genes won out over the small amount of Mum's wizarding genes. She was told, however, that I could still end up having wizard children. After she told me this I knew I didn't want wizard children. I already hated the one wizard I knew, you."

Dudley paused allowing this all to sink in. "I guess, though, that when you saved me and I realized how magic can be good, my mind sort of changed. I didn't think I would have wizard children, but I would love them all the same even if I did. That's when Veronica got pregnant with the boys, Steve, Robert, Greg, and Henry. She knew that something was different about these boys and when they began to show magical abilities, she nearly died of shock. I explained everything to her and told her that I was told that it would most likely not happen that I had magical children which is why I didn't tell her sooner.

As they got older, she realized that it might be nice to have wizards in the family. I, of course, did the only thing I could think of. I sent a letter to Hogwarts."

"You what?" Harry asked in shock.

"Mum told me how to do it and how she had done it when she was younger. I knew of one wizarding family who lived nearby. They knew who I was and we were friends. So when I asked to borrow their owl to send a letter, they were only to happy to oblige. I asked what would happen now that I had wizarding children. The headmistress sent a letter back saying that it was rare to have more than two muggleborn children in a single house much less quadruplets. The letter continued to say that someone would be sent to explain everything to them when they turned eleven, but that for now I should help them conceal their magic from others."

Dudley turned to Harry, "I assume that's why you're here. Why else would you show up on my doorstep, twenty-four years later?"

Harry simply nodded. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. "I should probably talk to them now." Harry said.

Dudley nodded and they headed back to his house. Before they entered, Dudley said one last thing, "They know you as Uncle Harry."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "They don't know we are cousins, because I told them that you were my adopted brother."

Harry realized now how much Dudley had changed. "You are my brother." Harry responded.

The two entered the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry had never met his nephews. He didn't know what to expect. They looked very much like Dudley, until Harry met Veronica. She was Dudley's opposite. She was small and thin, but she was very beautiful. Harry could almost hardly believe that this woman had married his cousin, but he digressed. He could see a lot more of Veronica in his nephew's now than of Dudley. They still had his large frame, but everything else was Veronica's.

Dudley introduced Harry to his family. Harry then cleared his throat. "I am here on behalf of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"There's a school for people like us?" One of the boys, Roger, said.

"Yes, I attended there."

"You're a wizard?" said Steve. He seemed like he didn't believe that Harry was a wizard so Harry proved it. He took out his wand and waved it. Suddenly the four boys were floating a few feet of the ground. Harry gently set them back down, all four laughing with joy until they realized the others were laughing.

Harry continued, "Here are your letters. In it you will find a list of supplies that you will need. I will be back here in two weeks and I will lead you six," pointing to the four boys and their parents, "to Diagon Alley, where you will buy them, using school provided money. Then a week after that, I will take you all to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at King's Cross where you will board the Hogwarts Express. When you arrive at the school, more will be explained."

The four boys nodded in understanding and began to open their letters. Harry got up and walked over to Dudley and shook his hand. "Do you remember when I recieved my letter?"

The large man instictively grabbed his buttox and smiled, "A thousand letter, a seasick boatride, followed by a giant giving me a pig's tail, how could I forget?"

Harry wished Veronica a good day and then left for home. It was nearly night by the time he had returned to Potter Mansion. He knew that Ginny would be waiting for him in the kitchen with dinner ready. He hurried in there and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He was already to start snogging her when he heard a cough from in front of him. He opened his eyes and realized that his fantasy would have to wait because his children were in the room. Ginny laughed and tapped her cheek. Harry reluctantly kissed her cheek and then proceeded to sit down for dinner.

Kreacher had made a wonderful meal with the help of Ginny. Harry had told her for the first three years of their marriage that she didn't have to, but she insisted. Eventually Harry couldn't say no. Not that it took much for Ginny to pursuade him otherwise. During dinner, Harry told Ginny about his trip and who had been the four muggleborns.

"Really? Dudley had four wizard children." She asked.

"I couldn't believe it either."

"Am I finally going to meet my cousins?" James asked.

"Yes, you are and if I hear even a rumor that you messed with them, you know I won't hesitate to send Aunt Hermione on you."

James shivered at the memory. His current girlfriend is a muggleborn and for a while he had picked on her. He, at one point, called her a Mudblood, because he was angry at her. He immediately regretted it and made it up to her, but not before Hermione heard about it. She had travelled all the way to Hogwarts and transformed him into a ferret, while he was eating in the Great Hall. She then proceeded to make him dance around the hall still as the ferret. Headmistress McGonagall had to threaten her with a trip to a boggart infested closet in order to Disfigure him. Of course, McGonagall told him that the last person who called her a Mudblood was later transformed into a ferret as well, but not by her. James knew never to call anyone a Mudblood and he personally threatened anyone who called any muggleborn a Mudblood or even mocked a muggleborn with the exact transformation he had gone through.

That night, Harry dreamed.

_Four muggleborns..._

_Harry duck..._

_She killed Sirius..._

_Crucio..._

_You have to mean it, Harry..._

Suddenly his scar burned waking him up. Harry started freaking out. This woke up Ginny.

"What's wrong?"

She saw that his hand was touching his scar. Harry saw the fear in her eyes. Ginny touched his arm. It was this touched that calmed him down enough to realize what happened. "It hurt in my dream. We were back in the Department of Mystery, my fifth year. Voldemort had just come to the Ministry and my scar started burning because he was there. It scared me so much I thought it was real."

This seemed to calm Ginny down. He felt her relax into his arms. Within minutes, Ginny fell asleep. Harry, however, couldn't sleep. The first part of his dream bothered him. He knew that he had heard a prophecy. A prophecy that dealt with four muggleborns, it couldn't be a coincidence. He decide at that moment he would go and see Ron and Hermione the next morning and ask them about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"It could be nothing, Harry," Hermione said as she laid down some snacks.

"Honey, let's be honest," Ron said. "A good majority of what Harry dreams about has come to pass."

Hermione looked at Ron sternly. They all knew what the exception to that had been.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and moved on, "I still think that we need to figure out what the prophecy was saying."

"Why don't we ask if we can go and see it?" Ron asked.

"Ron, dear, don't you remember that it was smashed along with all the other prophecies?" Hermione responded.

"Of course I do. But dad said that a good majority of the prophecies had been replaced."

"But that leaves us with the problem of being unable to figure out which one it is."

Ron looked like he was going to say something but then realized that he had lost. He suddenly perked up, "What about a time turner?"

Hermione shook her head in disappointment, "They were destroyed as well remember."

Ron thought about it, "I'm sorry. My mind isn't completely sure on all the details. I remember the Death Eaters, the falling prophecies, the brains, and Sir..."

Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "That's not something we need to remember."

Harry had been playing with a bowl of water, not paying attention until Hermione said that. He suddenly dipped his hand into the water and scooped some out, letting it fall between his fingers. "Maybe it is." he said.

Hermione and Ron looked at him. He then grabbed both their hands and Disapperated them to Potter Mansion. "A little warning next time, mate." Ron said.

"Harry..." Hermione started to say, but Harry was already rushing inside.

When the two finally caught up with him, he was in a strange room that seemed to glow. "Harry, why isn't this room on the Map?" Hermione asked.

Harry had made a map for them because they found themselves getting lost rather easily. He had made it like the Maurder's Map his father had made. It showed all the secrets of the house and how all the stairs kept changing which way gravity was going at that point in time. "It's like the Room of Requirement. It's enchanted to not be plottable and to only open when asked to.

Ron entered the strange room and began to look at all the vials. "The Maze- Trial Three. Is that..?"

"Yes, that's my memory of the third trial in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Are all these..?" Hermione began to ask.

"Yes, they are all my memories of everything that happened to me while at Hogwarts. Everyone kept making references to people who had died in those seven years for me and I got tired of being depressed all the time. So I took Dumbledore's advice and removed those memories. That's why I can shrug off any mentions of Sirius's or Cedric's death because I do not have the memories in my mind. I don't see the flashes of those scenes. However, I knew I couldn't get rid of them. I knew they would come in handy one day."

During this time Harry was looking through one section of the vials. "Here it is. The Battle of the Prophecy."

He grabbed it and waved his wand. A bowl came out of the wall and Harry went up to it and dumped in the memory. He stood over the bowl ready to enter his memory when he realized that Ron and Hermione were just staring at him. "Well, come on, we don't have all day."

Hermione and Ron looked down into the bowl. "I can't see anything." Ron said.

"That's because you need to enter the memory. Put your face into the Pensive." Harry responded.

Ron looked at him apprenhensive, but Hermione slowly stuck her face in and was sucked into Harry's memory. Harry knew Ron wouldn't enter until Harry did so he went next.

A few moments later, the three were back in the Hall of Prophecies watching their younger selves fighting off the Death Eaters. Harry quickly ran towards himself and stayed close, examining every prophecy in sight. Ron and Hermione had their wands drawn ready to fight. Harry watched them amused. Suddenly, Young Hermione sent a Stunning spell right through Ron's chest. Ron nearly passed out from fright if he hadn't heard Harry laughing. "Don't worry. My first time doing this, a man shook Dumbledore's hand through my chest."

Hermione and Ron seemed to relax a little so Harry went back to looking. He saw his younger self bump into a shelf causing a single prophecy to drop. It was nearly drowned out by the ones that were collapsing far down the row, but Harry could hear the all too familiar words. "Four muggleborns..."

Harry quickly looked at the shelf and at the names. It said, "R. I. P. to A. D." The rest was just question marks. Harry felt the sudden tug that meant he was leaving the memory. He quickly whipped out his wand and caught Ron and Hermione as the fell dangerously close to the shelves.

"The prophecy was given by someone named R. I. P." Harry said.

Hermione looked at him with surprise. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked questioningly.

"Well, ever since we heard of your prophecy, I began wondering about other prophecies that had come true. A good majority of the ones were predicted by a man named Roger Isaiah Peterson or more commonly called Death."

"Why is he called Death?" Ron asked.

"All those prophecies of his predicted the death of lots of famous wizards and witches. I mean he named the time, the place, the witch or wizard, the name of the spell, and sometimes even the disease."

"So he could be predicting the death of four muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I know someone who does?"

"Who?" Ron and Harry asked.

"Death himself. He is still alive. He currently lives in Switzerland."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Death was like nothing any of them had expected. He was a short white haired man. They knew that he was hundreds of years old, but he moved like that of a much, much younger man.

Hermione had been wondering this question all the way here so she asked, "Mr. Death, sir, how come you are so accurate while others only sometimes are right?"

The old man smiled at her, "First, I must tell you that I am different than all the others who have predicted something from the future. I can choose when, who, and what I see. I have complete control over my ability. The reason I have this actually goes back to my father. He too had the Sight, but couldn't control it. One day he was with a friend and he suddenly had a vision of his future. His friend told him that he said something about having a son with his sister who would be able to control the Sight and would be feared above all others. Knowing that he couldn't ignore fate, my father went and married his own sister."

"Wouldn't that child be born with some deformities?" Hermione asked, "You look perfectly healthy to me."

"Looks can be decieving. I do have one deformity. I was born physically blind."

"If you blind," Ron asked, "how do you not bump into things?"

"I have a perfect recall. I remember everything. Plus I have an extremely good sense of hearing, Ronald Weasley."

The three were shocked. They hadn't introduced themselves as themselves out of habit mostly.

"You are surprised. Don't be. It's a simple trick really. I could tell by your voices that there were three of you, one girl and two boys. I could tell that you three had to be best friends because you seemed all to think along the same lines as each other. When you three intoduced yourselves, I shook each of your hands. Two of you were wearing wedding rings, while one of you had removed it. Given that you used false names, I assume that you two," pointing at Hermione and Ron,"are married and that you," pointing at Harry, "are very paranoid and wish to protect your loved ones. I knew of only one group of friends who perfectly match that discription. That's how I knew you were really Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger Weasley."

The three shook their heads, hearing it explained made it seem obvious. Harry broke the silence that followed, "We were hoping you could help us with one of your prophecies."

"Which one?" Death asked.

"The one of the four muggleborns."

Death sat there thinking for a moment. "Hmm. I don't recall...oh...oh yes that's right. It's the Prophecy of the three Schools."

"What do you mean?"

"I was having tea with Armando Dippet back before he was headmaster when suddenly I gave him a prediction of the future. I told him that three men would arise from the three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Dumstrang. They would be feared above all others and could only be stopped by a friend, an enemy, and four muggleborns. As I understand it, two of those men arose and we all know who defeated whom."

The three looked at each other. Grindelwald was from Dumstrang and was defeated by his friend, Dumbledore. Voldemort was from Hogwarts and he was defeated by Harry, his enemy. "Was there anything else you knew about these four muggleborns?" Harry asked.

"Hmmmm... Oh yes. They would be quadruplets."

Harry looked at the other two. He had been right again. There was a prophecy about his four nephews and they were about to face something that no child should ever have to face.

On September first Harry and his family met up with Dudley and his family. The cousins all introduced themselves and they began their walk towards the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

"James," Harry said, "you go first. Show your cousins how to get to the platform."

Harry watched the four boys as James casually walked into the barrier between nine and ten. Harry looked at hsi four nephews and said, "Do you guys want someone to go through with you?"

WHen he finished asking this, Steve ran through the entrance without hesitation. Not wanting to be out done the other three did the same. Harry looked at Dudley. He was in complete shock. "Like this Dudley." Harry said as he casually locked arms with Ginny. Harry calmly walked through the barrier with Ginny at his side. A few moments later Dudley and Veronica came though. They looked around in amazement just like they had when they had gone to Diagon Alley.

They helped their children board the train. As Harry and Dudley watched their children leave, Dudley asked, "Hogwarts isn't dangerous, is it?"

Harry paused and thought how best to explain it, "Well, for me it was, but that's because I had a Dark wizard trying to kill me every year. Normally, I understand Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

This seemed to calm Dudley, so Harry quickly said, "Your children, however, do have a dark wizard who may or may not be after them. I don't really know because the prophecy isn't really that well known, but not to worry all my children know about it and they will look after yours. Plus I will be up there myself and a good friend of mine is up there with his wife. They have gracious accepted my request to keep an eye on them."

Dudley's features seized up. "Don't worry." Harry said, "I survived...barely."


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to start out by apologizing to you that I have not yet discribed Steve, Roger, Henry, and Greg. I was specifically saving that for this chapter because they will be Sorted and this will give you a better understanding of them as individuals.

I also would like to remind you of things the Sorting Hat looks for in a person to decide what House they are in. This is based on the original choosing of the Houses which was based on their character not their blood.

Slytherin-Cunning, Resourceful, and Ambicious

Ravenclaw-Wit, Learning, and Wisdom

Hufflepuff-Hard Worker, Loyal, Play fair, and Patient

Gryffindor-Courage, Chivalry, and Determination

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After an extremely long train ride and a very wet boat ride, the four Dursleys arrived at Hogwarts. Despite their normal desire to want to be as far away from each other, they had stuck together because they were the only people they really knew.

They were lead into the castle by an extremely large man who introduced himself as Hagrid. He lead them to a woman who the four boys instantly knew they should never upset. She said that her name was Headmistress McGonagall and that they would enter the Great Hall to be Sorted in a short while. When she left, everyone began talking at once.

The four boys moved closer together. Finally the doors opened and they were allowed to enter the Great Hall.

The boys could hardly believe what they were seening. Hundreds of students were sitting at long tables. The ceiling looked as if it were the night sky. There were candles floating in the air above them. Wax on one of the candles dripped down, but before it could even get halfway to the table, it disappeared. The headmistress came forward with a stool and a hat. After she set the hat down, it began to sing. It was a very long song and the boys only half paid attention to it. When it was done, everyone applauded. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head." Headmistress McGonagall said.

She looked at the very long scroll of names in front of her. "Abbott, Andrew."

The boys stared at the Hat wondering what on earth was going on. Suddenly the hat screamed, "Hufflepuff."

The boys again stopped paying attention becasue this was simply boring. Of course, they would occasionally pay attention so that they would know when their names were called. "Dorn, Natalie."

A small girl with blond hair went and put the Sorting Hat on her head. The second it touched her head the Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw."

Steve couldn't help but watch the girl go to her seat. Suddenly the boys heard, "Dursley, Gregory."

Greg puffed out his chest and walked towards the Hat. The four boys were all aboutthe same height, but Greg was the tallest. He had long brown hair like their mother, but it was straight like their dad's. He set the Hat on his head. It seems like the two were having some kind of conversation before the Hat shouted, "Gryffindor."

Greg got up and took his seat at the Gryffindor table. "Dursley, Henry."

Henry was the shortest of the boys. He was always the sourse of fun with his brothers who always picked on him. He had black curly hair. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short. His hair was somewhere in the middle. Again the Hat seemed to be having a conversation with Henry until it finally shouted, "Hufflepuff."

Henry waddled, for that was how it looked like he walked, to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Andrew. "Dursley, Roger."

Roger was the thinnest of the four boys. He wore glasses very much like his Uncle Harry did. No one knew what color his hair was because he always kept his hair too short to tell. Roger sat on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head for longer than the previous two brothers. The Hat shouted, "Ravenclaw."

Roger walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next the Natalie and a girl who seemed to be her older sister. Steve knew that he was the last one and he didn't want to be in the same house as his brothers. So when he walked towards the Hat and placed it on his head, he began to think, _If you even think about putting me in the same House as one of my brothers, I will burn you._

_Been there, done that, _the Hat replied. This startled Steve so much so that he almost fell off the stool.

_Easy boy, _ the Hat said,_ don't make a fool of yourself quite yet._

_Please, don't put me with my brothers._

_Fine, let's see. One in Gryffindor, One in Hufflepuff, One in Ravenclaw, that means you go to..._"Slytherin."

Steve walked to the table where people were cheering the loudest for him. He sat down next to the oldest looking Slytherin there. He turned just as another boy's name was getting called, "Heyn, Jacob."

The Hat sat on this boys head for the longest time. Suddenly the Hat let out a laugh. Everyone in the room started murmurring. Steve could hear that no one has ever made the Hat laugh during a Sorting. Steve, however, was looking at the boy's face under the hat. It seems that the boy had told a really good joke to the Hat, a joke only the Hat could hear.

After a few minutes the Hat shouted out, "Gryffindor."

Jacob took off the Hat and set it on the stool. He then sat himself next to Greg and was silent.

The rest of the Sorting went by rather quickly. Then the meal came and then it was time to head to the dormitories.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Greg was first of the four boys to make friends. He was locked out of the Gryffindor commonroom because he forgot the password. He guessed what he figured was at least a hundred words before someone came up and said, "Blanderdash." With that the Fat Lady swung forward allowing both to enter. He looked to his left to thank whoever had helped him. It was the Jacob Heyn kid. Jacob didn't even look at Greg, he just walked by him and continued in. Greg had always thought the boy was strange. He always sat by himself and would constantly look around like he was watching for someone. Jacob was a head taller than nearly all of the first years. Most of the older kids thought he was much older than he said, but he really was only eleven.

From that moment on, Greg would go and sit with Jacob until he got him to talk. They quickly became friends after that.

The next to make friends was Roger. He made friends with Allison Dorn, the older sister of Natalie. She was a year older than Roger, but Roger was nearly smarter than she was. They became friends when Roger pointed out to her that she was wrong on an assignment. He pointed out the truth to her and they argued for a while before Allison conceeded. The two were friends ever since.

Henry didn't really have a friend as he made friends with everyone. Everyone loved Henry because he was Henry. Henry was also different than all his brothers. His brothers all hated each other because everyone thought that they would just get each other because they were quadruplets. They didn't like being compared to each other. This is why they don't ever do the same thing. Henry, on the other hand, liked his brothers. He wished that they would all just get along.

The last one to make a true friend was Steve. He had people he called friends, but they were more like acquaintances. It was Natalie Dorn. He had dropped his books one day going to class and she helped him pick them up. He never got around to thanking her because he was in a rush to class. A few months later he got his chance. A few of the seventh year Slytherin boys were making fun of her because she had to wear large glasses that were much to large for her face. They took them off and held them just out of her reach.

Steve became really angry with them. He hated bullies. He had been picked on numerous times by older boys and wished he could do something to them. Now he could. He pulled out his wand and said, "Expeliarmus."

One of the boy's wands flew out of their hands. The boys turned to look at Steve. The other two pulled out their wands, but before they could do anything, Steve pointed to each in turn and said, "Stupefy."

The boys were thrown backwards. When they got up, they quickly ran away. Natalie's glasses however were throuwn out the window and had landed on a ledge far out of Steve's reach. "Accio Glasses." Steve said. They were slightly broken so he quickly said, "Oculus Reparo."

He handed the glasses back to Natalie. "Thanks." she said shyly.

"No problem. I hate bullies." Steve said.

"Me too." she replied. "How did you know all those spells? They aren't taught into after our second year."

Steve looked down. "I have an older cousin who goes here and his dad told him to teach me and my brothers a few spells that we might find useful. I know about thirty other defensive spells."

From this point on, Natalie and Steve were friends.

Now Jacob was a strange boy. He tended to spend most of his time alone. He could be found in the library, reading or doing his homework, nearly every single day. This is where he met her. She was the most beautiful girl that Jacob had ever met. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Allison Dorn. Despite only being eleven, he had already gone through puberty. His voice dropped, hair began to grow in places one does not publically show. Girls had begun to interest him. He knew that he had a better understanding of girls than all the guys at Hogwarts combined, considering he had about twelve older sisters.

Jacob normally would not even have the courage to go up to that girl and even talk to her, but he was in Gryffindor now. He had to do something that made him brave. He already was well-known as the kid who made the Hat laugh. He never told anyone how he made the Hat laugh, it was his little secret.

He decided then and there he would go and talk to this girl. He walked up to her and said, "Hi."

He realized he should have anounced himself because she apparently didn't even know he was there, but he was used to that. No one ever noticed him, that's how he liked it. When he spoke, she threw the books she had in her hands in the air. WHen she saw that it was just him, she said, "Merlin's beard, kid, you scared me."

"Sorry." Jacob said blushingly. He felt all the courage he had built up for this drain away.

"You're Jacob Heyn, right? The kid who made the Hat laugh."

Jacob puffed out his chest with pride. "Yes, I am."

"Let me guess, you told him the joke about the troll, the hag, and the leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Jacob stared at her in amazement. "How did you know?" He asked.

"It's the only joke no one is allowed to tell."

He thought back on the joke. It was very inappropriate, but rumor had it that it was Professor Dumbledore's favorite joke. He couldn't help but laugh and say, "You're right."

That's when the most amazing thing happened. She started laughing with him. It was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard.

He began talking to her everyday from that point on hoping that one day she would fall in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry always knew that being famous would come in handy one day. Today was proof of that. He had written a letter to the Headmaster of Beauxbatons because Madame Maxine had retired when her and Hagrid married. A few days later he recieved a letter back saying that they would love to have him come and cisit and that he could visit any time. Harry had always planned on visiting all the wizarding schools and ecouraging the students to continue to work hard. In fact he was learning as many languages as he could in order to better communicate with wizards and witches. He, of course, was fluent in French considering he was friends with Fleur.

He read over the letter again. It finally hit him what the signature at the bottom said, "Gabrielle Delacour." He could hardly believe that the little girl he had saved in the Black Lake in his fourth year was now Headmistress. He knew that it was a very good thing that he noticed this because otherwise he would be caught unaware. He had seen pictures of her and she had grown into a fine young woman. He also remembered that she had a crush on him his seventh year, but he was with Ginny then. He wasn't ever going to leave Ginny, heavens no, he just knew that she was still part-veela and that if she wanted to she could have him at her beck and call.

A few days later he enter Beauxbatons for the first time in his life. It reminded him of Hogwarts, but it was made of white stone. It didn't maze about like Hogwarts did, but one could still easily get lost in it. Harry, however, was told where the Great Hall was so that he may have something to eat after his long journey from Britian. He easily found it and opened the doors. He was told to walk directly to the front and sit one sit to the left of the middle as the middle would be the Headmistress's seat. As he did so, he couldn't help, but notice everyone staring at him. They all began to talk about him in French which annoyed him because he knew what they were saying. They were nice things, but things he was tired of hearing.

He sat down like he was told and waited for the Headmistress to join them. No sooner had he sat down then the doors were opened once more. Everyone turned and saw that it was the Headmistress Delacour. Everyone stood up and watched the Headmistress make her way to her seat. Now Harry had been drilled by Fleur as to the proper ettiquette he must have while he is at Beauxbatons. He stood along with everyone else. When she stood next to him, she smiled at him. Harry could feel something sturring inside him, he quickly thought of Ginny and the feeling went away. Gabrielle then sat down and everyone followed suit.

"Headmistress Delacour," Harry said offering his hand. Gabrielle placed her hand in his and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it, saying, "It has been too long. I am now an old man with greying hair, and you look not a day over twenty."

Gabrielle blushed, "You are too king, 'Arry. Pleaze call me, Gabrielle."

"In private, I shall, but one must always use proper ettiquette in public." Harry replied.

"Fleur taught you well?"

"She did."

"How iz she? I haven't heard from 'er zince I last saw 'er."

"She is doing marvelous. She told me to tell her that she loves you and misses you and that you should really accept that man's request for a date." Harry said to her with a wink.

Gabrielle again blushed. "Thank you for visiting, 'Arry. It iz rare that a friend comes to visit. However, I understand this iz not a social visit."

"No, not this time, but I promise that I will visit again. Next time hopefully for longer and under better circumstances."

"We are at peace, no?"

"Maybe for not much longer, but we shall discuss this at a later time."

Harry never had a finer meal than the meal that he had at Beauxbatons. He was bothered many times by the teachers who were talking about him in French. One of the teachers went so far as calling him ugly and that he looked as if his nose was broken. He smiled and turned to Gabrielle, "Do you mind if I make an announcement?"

She looked slightly surprised and said, "Of course."

Harry stood up and went in front of all the teachers, staring out at the sea of students. "Bonjour, étudiants," he began. "Mon nom est Harry Potter. Beaucoup d'entre vous le savent déjà. Je tiens à vous remercier tous de me faire sentir très bienvenus ici et je espère vous voir très bientôt où je vais vous parler plus sur la lutte contre les Forces du Mal. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se demandent, Oui, je suis marié et je ai cassé mon nez un total de vingt-deux fois et ce est pourquoi il ressemble toujours à son cassée. Merci encore." (Hello, students. My name is Harry Potter. Many of you know this already. I would like to thank you all for making me feel very welcome here and I hope to visit you very soon where I will talk to you more about fighting the Dark Arts. For those of you who are wondering, Yes I am married and I have broken my nose a grand total of twenty-two times which is why it still looks like its broken. Thank you again.)

After he said this, he looked directly at the teacher who had called him ugly and then proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. Gabrielle had told him where the Headmistress's office was and all the shoutcuts to get there. When he arrived he looked around the place. It was similar to the one at Hogwarts in that it was filled with books. However, it had a more feminine feel to it. His paranoia kicked in and he began to look around the room. As he was completing his search Gabrielle entered. Harry had made quite a mess of her office. She was about to start yelling at him when he suddenly waved his wand and everything went back to its rightful place. "Sorry, I'm a little paranoid. Muffliato." He said pointing his wand at the door. "I also apologize for what I said in there. I just couldn't stand it anymore. All those students and teachers talking about me in French because they thought I couldn't understand it. One girl out there however flattered me. She asked if I was married and if not that she would..."

Harry stopped because he remembered how inappropriate what she had said had been.

Gabrielle nodded her head and said, "Apology accepted. Now what iz it that iz so life-altering you needed to see me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"It's called Dracula's Ring. It was made by a man named Vladmir Dracula. During his time, many wizards were trying to find a way to take back control of both the Muggle and Wizard world. The major problem that they faced was mistrust. Many people wanted Dracula to be made the supreme ruler, however, there were those who didn't, so Dracula created a ring that he would be able to use to control all of his people by force. It would put people under an unbreakable Imperius Curse and would give the wearer the strength of the people he uses it on. This would have made him the most powerful wizard in the world, except he died and the lab he was using was destroyed losing the ring forever." Harry told Ron and Hermione after he got back from Beauxbatons.

"But, Harry, strength has nothing to do with magic." Hermione pointed out.

"I know that Hermione but endurance has everything to do with it." Harry replied. "By taking the strengths of others, his own endurance would be increased."

"He would only be one man though Harry. It would be easy to take him down, say with an army." Ron said. Hermione nodded in agreement

"Wrong." Harry said. This surprised the two of them. Harry continued, "The ring doesn't make the person he takes the power out of weaker. It simply adds their strength to his own. For instance, if I had the ring and I took control of you two, you would still be like you are now, but I would be stronger because I have the strength now of three people."

The two started to nod in understanding. "So he would have an army of wizards that would do whatever he said and he would remain as strong as he is forever?" Ron asked.

"Well that's were we get to how to defeat him. You could kill everyone who is under his control which would be impossible to tell or you have to destroy the ring which would be impossible since he is wearing it." Harry said.

"Didn't you say that he is dead already?" Hermione asked.

"Yes he is."

"Then there is no problem is there?"

"No there still is because the prophecy was made after his death. Therefore Death was refering to another man from Beauxbatons."

Hermione nodded, "How do we stop whoever it is from getting the ring?"

"Well, that rub. No one knows where the ring is. There are clues as to where it is hidden around a castle."

"Well then," Ron said, "let's go get them and distroy this bloody ring before anyone gets hurt."

"That's would be a great idea, Ron, except we can't." Harry said.

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Before he died, he was visited by some friends who wanted to see the ring. They were planning on using it for themselves, but they couldn't get into his lab."

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"You remember in our sixth year when all the Death Eaters could get to the Astronomy Tower, but no one else could?"

"Yeah, you had to have the Dark Mark to get in. Why?"

"Vladmir didn't trust any of his contempories so he cast a charm on the door way so that only Muggleborns like himself could enter his lab. As he was the only Muggleborn in the group, he was the only one who could ever enter it."

"Harry, are you forgetting that I am a Muggleborn?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not which is why I said like himself. It is set so only a male Muggleborn can enter it."

"So then we find a male Muggleborn and have him go get it."

"You guys don't get it do you?" Harry said.

His two best friends looked at him. "We can't do it . It unfortunately has to be my nephews."

"Why?"

"It goes beyond just being a male Muggleborn. It goes so far as blood. He made it the entrance such that a small amount of blood is needed to enter, however, it was only set to his blood, therefore only his blood can open it."

Hermione's eyes wided. "The prophecy."

Ron was still confused. "What does the prophecy have to do with anything?"

"Ron," Harry said, "the prophecy says that there will be three men who are feared above all who would be defeated by a friend, en enemy, and four muggleborns."

Ron still was confused when suddenly all the pieces clicked into place, "Your nephews are his descendants, therefore they have his blood. Only they can enter the lab and get the ring."

"Exactly. I already have the first clue. Gabrielle gave it to me." Harry said, trying to hold the fear in his voice.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Someone had gotten permission to look at the clue. He was from Beauxbatons. No one knows who he is or what he looks like, only that he was there."

There was a pause as they let this sink in. "What's the first clue?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Harry said.

"I thought that you had the first clue?" Hermione asked.

"I do, but I can't read it. It has to be read under the light of a full moon. Plus this is a mission for my nephews. I'll offer them our help, but only they can stop this terrible thing from happening." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Lots of stuff has been happening in my life that made me have to rethink some of the characters and decide how I want the story to go now with these new changes. Hope that you like it as much as I do.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Harry knew that he had to tell his nephews about this as soon as possible so he sent a letter to Headmistress McGonagall asking that his nephews and whatever friends they want to bring along meet him in Hogsmeade. He also asked that she respond as soon as possible with the date of the Hogsmeade visit because he wanted it on that day.

A few days later he recieved notice that it would be permitted and that the next Hogsmeade visit would be on February 12th, which happened to be tomorrow.

Back at Hogwarts, Headmistress McGonagall began looking for the four Dursley boys. When she found all four, she told them, "Your uncle has requested that tomorrow you go to Hogsmeade with the third years so that he may talk to you about something. He, I assume, figures that like him you would go and tell your friends so he is permitting you to bring one friend who will be allowed to hear it. He also wishes to tell you that it needs to be someone you would trust with your life."

With that she left and each of the four boys went their seperate ways. Greg told Jacob. Roger told Alli. Steve told Natalie. Henry was content with spending the day with his brothers so he didn't tell anyone.

The next day the four boys and the three friends all met. Jacob blushed and said hi to Alli. Alli hugged her sister after saying hi to Jacob. Greg, Roger, and Steve stared at each other in shock. Henry had seen this too often that he quickly said to the three, "Brace yourselves."

The three were very confused until the boys began. "You can't be friends with Natalie because I am friends with her sister Alli." Roger shouted.

"Well you can't be friends with Alli because she knows Jacob."

"Well neither of you can be friends with Alli because Natalie is my friend."

The bickering continued about who can be whose friend that Alli turned to Henry and asked, "Is this normal?"

Henry looked at her and said sadly, "Yeah, unfortunately it is."

Just as he was about to seperate his brothers, he suddenly heard a familiar voice shout, "Levicorpus."

The three boys who had been fighting were now dangling in the air by their ankles. Henry turned to see who it was. It was his Uncle Harry. He ran up and gave him a hug. Harry patted him on the back not wanting to take his concentration off the other three boys.

"Now boys," Harry said, "I normally don't punish people, but if you don't behave I will send you back to the castle with a note for McGonagall saying that for the rest of your time here at Hogwarts you have to clean out every single bathroom with your toothbrushes and that you have to use those same toothbrushes to brush your teeth."

Three boys quickly nodded their heads and Harry let them down. "Now if you three are quite done we are going to the Three Broomsticks to talk." Harry said to them.

The seven kids followed Harry through Hogsmeade. They all looked around taking in all the sights. They finally got to a small bar that said "Three Broomsticks".

The barmaid looked up and smiled. "Harry Potter, I never thought I'd see you walk through my door again."

"Nice to see you, too Rosemerta. We'd like eight butterbeers and one of the upstairs private rooms."

"Of course, Harry and don't worry about paying. It's on the house." Rosemerta said to him. Harry thanked her and lead the kids upstairs.

A few minutes later Rosemerta and another barmaid dropped off the eight butterbeers. After they left, the seven cautiously grabbed their drinks. None of them had ever had butterbeer before so they didn't know what to expect. Harry grabbed his and took a sip. "Ahh. Firewiskey is good, but nothing beats butterbeer." He says taking another sip.

The seven slowly take a sip. It is the best thing that any of them have ever had. After they had all settled in Harry looked at the four boys with concern. He hated that he had to do this especially considering that he had gone through this himself and hated every minute of it.

He turns to the three friends and says, "I don't know you, but you guys know me and my past so I am going to tell you this now. What these four are going to go through will change their lives and the lives of everyone forever. It will cost lives. Not necessarily physical lives but social lives as well. If you hear what I am going to say there will be no backing out. You are in it till the end. This is your last chance to leave before it is too late."

The three friends looked at Harry with fear, but none of them moved. Finally Jacob said, "I will never leave my friends."

Alli and Natalie both nodded in agreement. Harry then turned to the four brothers. He sighed and said, "There is a prophecy about you four, me, and Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's dead." Alli said. Harry looked at her. "I know that. I was there."

Alli looked down realizing what she had said. Harry continued, "The prophecy said that three men would rise from each of the three schools and that they would be feared. However they would be defeated by a friend, an enemy, and four muggleborns. Dumbledore was the friend. I was the enemy. You four are the four muggleborns. Grinderwald was from Drumstrang. Voldemort was from Hogwarts. Your enemy will come from Beauxbatons."

Jacob couldn't help but let out a little laugh. Harry looked at him and said, "I would be more worried about someone from Beauxbatons than someone from Hogwarts. Trust me I know people from both."

This shut all of the kids up and they looked at Harry, waiting for him to continue. "Now for the part I really hate," Harry said. "There is a ring called Dracula's Ring. It allows the wearer to control people by stabbing them with the ring and recieve their strength."

Harry paused here for questions, but none came. He continued, "This is what your enemy will be after and is already after. We know that there are a series of clues that will lead you to this ring. I have the first clue here. It can only be read by the light of a full moon which is next week. It is pains me to do this but I will give this to you to solve. I am just an owl away if you need help but other than that it is just you guys."

Harry reached into his pocket to give them the clue. Before he could even get it out the four brothers started wrestling to be the one to take it. He couldn't take it any more. "Petrificus Totalus." he shouted pointing at Greg. He heard three other shouts of the same spell. The four boys stiffened up and fell to the ground. Harry turned to the three children. He handed the parchment to Alli, then he said to them, "They can't do this alone, not if they are going to be like this. This is kind of what it was like for me and my friends, but our other friends helped us stay together. That's what I need you three to do. You need to somehow get these four boys to work together. They need to work together if they want to defeat this."

The three children nodded. They then looked at the four boys on the ground. They were going to have their work cut out for them. Harry then revived them and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took me so long to get this update out there. I've been busy with school and homework and drama in my life. This is another short one, the next chapter will be a lot longer. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this story. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

After the seven got back to Hogwarts, they prepared for the eventual full moon. All the teachers had agreed to help the seven of them in anyway possible. The seven thanked them and continued to wait for the full moon.

Finally the full moon came and the seven of them huddled outside to see what it said.

_"If you are reading this then you are looking for Dracula's Ring. I am Vladmir Dracula, creator of the Ring, and only man who knows its true location. I kept this note in my house knowing that someone would find it. However, the location of my lab was not at my house like many assume. There is an elaborate maze that goes from my house to my lab that is far away from here. Only four people can tell you where it is. I gave a clue to each of the four founders of Hogwarts. They were to hide them in the school so that my true heirs would be able to find it."_

The seven looked at each other. "How are we supposed to find something that only the founders would know about?" Henry asked.

Roger thought for a little bit. "It's obvious," he said. "We need to talk to the only other one who was there at this time."

The others understood immediately and said in unision, "The Sorting Hat."

They all rushed to the Headmistress's office. The gargoyle moved when one of them guessed Chocolate Frogs. They ran up the spiral staircase and knocked on the door. McGonagall opened the door and said, "How can I help you?"

"We were hoping to talk to the Sorting Hat, Headmistress." Greg said.

She looked at them surprised, but let them enter. They walked past her and went to the Sorting Hat which was sitting high on the shelves with a lot of books. "So you are looking for Dracula's Ring, are you?"

Everyone looked at the Hat in surprise. "I know everyone's secrets. If they are within twenty feet of me I can read all their thoughts and know all their secrets." The Sorting Hat said. "Each of you seven kids have a secret. I won't share them, but I will say this one of you has more secrets than all the others."

The seven looked at each other wondering who it was. McGonagall interrupted their thoughts by saying, "Did you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Of course I knew," The Hat said, "I even knew about the basilisk and that it was really Tom Riddle who opened the Chamber."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because no one ever asks the Hat. No one knows that I know all the secrets of Hogwarts and everyone in it. People thought that the Diadem of Ravenclaw would make the smart. Put me on your head and I could lead you through this school and tell you secrets of every single person who has ever walked these halls, including the founders."

"Then," Alli spoke up, "you would know where we can find the clues we need to find Dracula's Ring."

"Actually there is only one clue." The Sorting Hat said. "Dracula split the single clue in four parts and gave one part to each of the founders. The founders never realized that they hadn't recieved a full clue but rather only a part of a clue. They built secret hidaways to put their part of the clue. Only a true member of their house would be able to get them."

"Where are these secret chambers?" Roger asked.

"Well everyone knows where the Chamber of Secrets is, but Gryffindor's is in a secret closet in Gryffindor tower. Ravenclaw's is near where theSorcerer's Stone was kept. Hufflepuff's is under the Quidditch pitch."

"Well, it's a good thing that we happened to know someone who can get you into the Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall said.

"Who?" asked the kids.

"Ron Weasley."


End file.
